


【提罗】长夜

by Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M, Tymeo, 失忆, 提罗, 法罗朱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts
Relationships: Tybalt/Romeo





	【提罗】长夜

他回来的时候弄出了一点动静。尽管迅速关上了门，但在这样一个雨水瓢泼的夜里，疾风还是不依不挠地从大门开关的短暂缝隙中挤进来，气流的响动像一声声呜咽。床上的人因这急促的风声惊醒了过来，喘息紊乱，脸色苍白惊慌，又在看清了来人之后努力打起精神。

“你来了。”罗密欧声音很轻，主要是因为没力气，但还是露出一个笑，虚弱得惨模惨样。

若是在从前，提伯尔特保准会丢出冷嘲热讽。但自打罗密欧重伤，“从前”这个字眼已经遥远得仿佛几个世纪。提伯尔特在提伯尔特放下了伞，又锁紧了窗，把风雨声挡在外头。“还是没睡好？”他沉默了片刻后问道。

“我总是醒。”罗密欧诚实地回答。“很累，但睡不着，做的梦很奇怪，但想不起来是什么，又黑又冷，喘不过气，就醒了。一直这样。”

“伤口疼吗？”

罗密欧点点头。

提伯尔特走到床边坐下，抬起手，罗密欧乖顺地闭起眼侧过头，让提伯尔特查看他的伤口。绷带下又渗出了血，看上去洇了太多次，呈现出一种接近黝黑的深红色。绷带边缘的毛边儿被汗渍染成了浅黄色，这说明他浅眠的时候虚汗也没有停止。提伯尔特皱了皱眉，伸手摸他的额头，皮肤接触的地方热得惊人，正在阵阵发烫。

“我没怎么处理过伤在头上的情况。”提伯尔特有些头疼。

“没关系。”罗密欧低声说，“如果不是你把我救回来，我早就死在野外啦。”

“但是你如果再恶化下去，就得找个医生。”

罗密欧不安地动了动。“其他人吗？除了你之外的人？”

“嗯。”

罗密欧垂下眼睛，看上去清楚自己没有什么说不的余地。

“怎么了？”

“我有点怕。”罗密欧咬了咬嘴唇，还是说了出来。“你知道，我现在什么都不记得，我……”

“我也是‘其他人’。”提伯尔特冷静地指出。

“你不一样。”罗密欧微弱分辩道，嘴角无意识地小幅度撅起，这神情让他有几分像曾经卡普莱们嘲讽中的被宠坏的孩子了。可提伯尔特内里也心知肚明，这评价是有失偏颇的。此时罗密欧浑身无力地躺在烛光里，疲倦，病弱，可那双棕色的眼睛看着他，里面是直率和坦诚的光亮。这从不被提伯尔特所拥有。

“不知道为什么，我从一开始看到你就不害怕。”罗密欧执拗地继续，“我总觉得……我可以亲近你。”罗密欧停了停，好像有点不好意思，但仍然看着提伯尔特的眼睛小声说，“我想亲近你。我相信你。”

提伯尔特没有马上接话。他放在身体另一边的手在床单上无措地掐紧了。雨声在窗棱上敲打出低沉的声响，填充进这短暂的沉默。提伯尔特挪开了眼睛，好像要从那些微光卷起的呼啸中逃开。

“你还是不要轻信别人为好。”他生硬地说。

罗密欧的眼神黯淡了下来。“我们从前真的不认识吗。”

“不认识。”

“对不起。”罗密欧难过地道歉，看上去有些失落。可即便他伤心的时候都是真诚的。

“别想些有的没的了。”提伯尔特只好冷淡地转移话题，“你今天吃东西了吗。”

罗密欧摇摇头，又点点头。“试着吃了一点。可是头晕得厉害，控制不住想吐，吃下去的又都吐出来啦。”

提伯尔特蹙眉盯着他，那模样好像死盯着就能瞧出什么解决的端倪。罗密欧不由地笑了起来，但很快就变成了有气无力的咳嗽。

“别担心。”罗密欧安慰着，仿佛提伯尔特才是那个半死不活的人，可罗密欧自己连说话都费力。“我已经多活了这么多天，无论结果怎么样我都很感谢你。我很高兴遇到你。”

“省点力气吧，别说话了。”提伯尔特心烦意乱，别过头去。“能坐起来吗？我扶你坐起来。先给你把绷带换掉。你把剩下的药喝了。我再给你弄点东西吃，多少吃一点。省得还没病死就先饿死。”

提伯尔特一句一句安排完，像不想再对话那样站起来，转身走去拿药箱。可是罗密欧在他身后轻轻追问，好像还嫌他不够混乱似的。“你为什么对我这么好？”

“我对你很好吗？”提伯尔特回答得干巴巴。“我可不这么觉得。”

换绷带的过程中罗密欧十分安静，半干的粘稠血液把绷带和他头上的裂口黏在了一起，揭下来的时候撕裂的疼痛过于惨烈，罗密欧闭着眼睛，全身止不住颤抖，满脸惨白，额头被汗水染透。提伯尔特很怕他昏迷过去，拍了拍他倾斜在一旁的脸，罗密欧缓慢地睁开眼睛，气若游丝地冲他笑笑。

喝药和吃东西的过程要困难得多。提伯尔特慢慢地喂他，像是把这辈子积攒的耐心全耗在了现在。可罗密欧连吞咽都很艰难，他迷迷糊糊，半醒不醒，小半碗药喝了半个多小才见底。吃下东西则更没有什么指望，提伯尔特把一小块水果倒上水研磨碾碎，做成易入口的流食，罗密欧已经没了力气，只勉强咽下了两口，就昏昏沉沉地摇头。

提伯尔特把他放平躺好，给他拉上被子，自己在屋子里踱了几步。“不行。”他突然开口，声音焦躁。“我得带你去医生那。”

屋外的狂风暴雨先于罗密欧回答了他。湍急的雨声片刻未歇，断续沉闷的响雷从远处起落轰鸣。他们此刻所处的小屋坐落在维罗纳城郊，距离城中心甚远，即便到最近的村镇也需骑马而行，而深秋风雨夜的寒冷足以使一个健康人都难以抵御。

“我不想去。”罗密欧梦呓一样低语。“今晚哪里也不去，好不好？”

提伯尔特知道罗密欧此时完全不清醒，想不到这许多，只是单纯不想离开这里。这个屋子让罗密欧感到安全——你让罗密欧感到安全。一个声音在提伯尔特心里这样对他说。随即这个念头像淬了毒一样在提伯尔特心头翻滚，灼烧得他不得安宁，一颗心脏因愤怒而肿胀，又因疼痛而坍塌。罗密欧怎么敢，怎么敢在他面前感到安全？但无论是对罗密欧还是对他自己，此刻提伯尔特也没有更好的主意，更不用说罗密欧现在的身体状况，若是一路淋雨颠簸，只怕还没有见到医生就交代在了路上。

“那你在这里等我。”提伯尔特最终说，“我去镇上找个医生带过来。”

“你别走。”罗密欧立刻央求道，轻微的声音都惊慌了起来，“别留下我一个人。”他在不安的喘息里哽咽着，“如果我今晚就死了，如果我等不到你回来，我不想一个人孤独地死去……你留下来，陪陪我，好不好？”

提伯尔特在这份恳求前走投无路。

“行了，别说死不死的了。”提伯尔特烦躁地结束对话。“我不走，你不死。就这样。你快睡吧。”

罗密欧像看透了他似的，眼泪未干，在闭上眼前仍向他微笑。

壁炉里的一小团火焰晃动着，忽高忽低，火星的噼啪声响融进了窗外淅沥的雨声里。提伯尔特把壁炉弄得更暖和了些。橘黄色的亮光在提伯尔特脸上投下摇曳的影子，闪烁明灭。罗密欧在半夜开始发冷，双手冰凉，提伯尔特给他压紧了被子，又把自己的外套披在了上面。罗密欧半昏迷着，像是隐约感到了残留的体温，脸无意识地在他外套的领子上蹭了蹭。

罗密欧还是冷。提伯尔特看着罗密欧发抖的嘴唇想。但提伯尔特除了维持住壁炉的温度，不知道还能做什么。

雨仍未停，看起来明天也不会止歇。寂静中落雨的声响延绵不绝。提伯尔特在罗密欧床头的地板上坐下，倚着身后的矮柜，脑袋慢慢下垂，又在快要垂落至膝盖时醒来，查看一下罗密欧的呼吸，如此往复。

模糊间他感到一只手在触碰他的脸，那手很凉，但提伯尔特不却感到抵触。突然他清醒过来一般睁开眼，他侧头望去，此时罗密欧眼睛微张，躺在那里看他、轻柔地触碰他，那双不堪一击的眼睛里是一种提伯尔特不曾熟知的关切，让提伯尔特的胸膛毫无来由地酸涩和紧缩。

“还是睡不好吗？”提伯尔特低声问。

罗密欧摇摇头，但仿佛不是在回答他的问题。“上来睡一会吧。”罗密欧轻轻地说。“你不能这么坐一晚上。会很累。”

“见鬼的，别胡来了。”提伯尔特抓住他的胳膊塞回床上。“整张床都给你你都睡不着。”

“或许这就是睡不着的原因呢。”罗密欧的眼睑向下落了落，就像没力气长时间睁眼。但他仍旧诚恳地请求。“上来吧，求你了。你舒服一些，我也就好过一些。”

提伯尔特浑身僵硬。他此时和罗密欧面对面侧躺着。罗密欧分不清是陷入了昏迷还是沉睡。但罗密欧的一只手一直抓着他的衣角，在呼吸不稳时还会抓得紧些。提伯尔特在昏暗的视线里瞪着眼睛。

不知过得许久，旁边的人又传来轻声细语。罗密欧仍闭着眼睛，提伯尔特甚至不知道他是不是在说梦话。

“你还记得我说，‘那你给我选一个名字吧’的那个时候吗？”

并不像烧糊涂了的胡言乱语，这是一个神智还算清晰的问句。提伯尔特不想让罗密欧太过分神，于是只是“嗯”了一声。

可罗密欧仿佛能从来自提伯尔特的任何回应中获得鼓舞。“那时你说，你并不认识我，不知道我叫什么名字；我就说，‘那你给我选一个名字吧。用你想要的来称呼我吧。’你沉默了很久。最后你说，‘罗密欧。’”

罗密欧持续地说着，脆弱，平静，仿佛想要在意识被拉入混沌之前努力讲完一个故事。“罗密欧。”他又重复了一遍，“我很喜欢这个名字。你看，你叫提伯特，我叫罗密欧，念起来音节的长度很接近，就像亲密的朋友一样。唉，如果我本来的名字不是这个，那就真的太遗憾啦。”他声音越来越小，只是继续着，听不到自己的话语有多幼稚，“我喜欢你这样叫我，也喜欢让这个名字和你的放在一起念。很好听，像朋友。”他颠三倒四地重复了起来。“我们是朋友吗？如果我在没有受这伤前遇到你，我也一定是会想和你做朋友的。”

提伯尔特在沉默了一会儿后简短地说：“我不知道这是什么感觉。”这次提伯尔特没有骗他。“我没有朋友。”

罗密欧也沉默了下来，看上去像又一次昏迷，提伯尔特不知道他有没有听到。可过了一小会儿，罗密欧突然在睡梦里低声呜咽了出来。“那我们做朋友，好不好？提伯尔特，别推开我，我很害怕，我总觉得……我不知道，我害怕有一天你会仇恨我。我不想这样，我始终都不想这样。提伯尔特，提伯尔特……”

罗密欧的声音越来越弱。提伯尔特颤抖着去摸他的额头，滚烫的热度在他掌心里散开。罗密欧高烧未退，神志不清。提伯尔特下床折腾了半夜，沾湿了毛巾给他降温，又半喂半哄，哄得他把剩下的药喝了下去。

待罗密欧头上的温度逐渐平稳，已过了后半夜。提伯尔特扶着罗密欧重新躺好。罗密欧没有醒来。他的手指无力地动了动，固执地搭在提伯尔特的衣角上。再一次地。

提伯尔特也伸出了胳膊。他犹豫着，笨拙得仿佛头一次学会使用四肢的儿童。他的胳膊在空中紧绷了许久，最后慢慢地环上了罗密欧的背脊。

壁炉里的火也已不知不觉间熄了，幽长平静的黑暗中只剩他们的呼吸与不竭的雨声。

.  
tbc (maybe)


End file.
